Silicon
Silicon is a Machias, and a member of Gigantomachy. He acts as Vincent Alvaro's chief of staff, keeping track of, and organizing all of Vincent's meetings and information. His position has him marked as the second highest ranking member of the organization, and one of the top fighters in Gigantomachy. He is member #7 in Gigantomachy, as, despite his great power, he only serves as Vincent's bodyguard and issues his orders to the other members of the organization. Appearance Silicon's skin is deep-purple, with red lines on the side of his face. Silicon also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head. He sports a long tail, similar in appearance to Jaco's. His feet also sports four toes, three pointing forwards, and one points behind him. Personality Silicon is a quiet individual. He doesn't talk often, except when giving reports on his missions. The only thing he truly cares about is the completion of his assignments, and is willing to sacrifice anything to achieve them. This willingness also instills great loyalty from him towards his superiors. Even so, Silicon hates to lose. When being overwhelmed, he will not hesitate to use his stronger forms, and even then, will use the Abyss Break spell out of pure rage. History Silicon has been alive for much longer than his apparent youth would suggest. He served as the chief of staff for Vincent Alvaro's father as well. After the latter's death, Silicon agreed to work under Vincent, still retaining his position, and the trust of his superior. Magic and Abilities Teleportation Magic: Silicon is well-versed in this variation of Spatial Magic, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions. His skill allows him to teleport around enemies to deal a flurry of strikes, ping ponging them around the area he's in before they get the chance to react. Silicon is also able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their vicinity. Elemental Magics: Silicon's body runs on multiple lacrimal utilizing Elemental Magics. This gives Silicon multiple advantages in combat. His body is naturally resistant to all six of the elements he can use, giving him great effectiveness in battle against elemental mages. He can also, of course, generate and manipulate all six of the elements he utilizes at will, and in large quantities. However, as his body also runs on these lacrima, every bit of magic he uses runs down the energy in his lacrima. This continues until he runs out of energy in one of his lacrima, in which case he will be unable to continue using that element until he replenishes the energy in his lacrimal. However, his lacrima act similarly to a magical container, allowing themselves to automatically refill themselves over time. They are also rather large, allowing Silicon to use each of his individual lacrima for a lengthy amount of time. Silicon also, while a master of his magics, is not a master in terms of elemental expertise. He can generate and telepathically manipulate the materials he creates, and even the materials if they were already present in the area, but Silicon is not capable of manipulating the elements of those generated from another person, or someone who has put their magical influence over said material. Also, unlike Walter King, Silicon is unable to combine his elements to make a more powerful attack, however, to compensate, Silicon's individual spells are more powerful than someone of Walter's caliber. The lacrima are built into his chest piece. They can be removed, but it is very difficult due to failsafes Silicon has had installed into his body. * Water Magic: As Silicon's body runs partially on a water lacrima, he is capable of using this kind of magic. His skill allows him to manipulate large quantities of water to combat opponents. Silicon can manipulate the pressure of his water in order to cut and crush opposition as well. This pressure manipulation of water can be used to mimic the deepest portions of the ocean, which allows him to even crush the densest metals with this magic. Water can be generated either from his own body, or Silicon can manipulate the water around him, as long as it didn't originate from another Mage. ** Tsunami: Silicon holds out his arms, gathering a large amount of water around them. He then moves his arms forward in a forceful motion, causing him to create two large waves of water, which crash together to deal even more damage. This spell crushes those it makes contact with, and thrashes them around in the wave. This spell also affects a wide area in front of him, catching multiple opponents at once in the wave. * Earth Magic: As Silicon's body runs partially on an earth lacrima, he is capable of using this kind of magic as well. His skill allows him to manipulate large quantities of earth to combat opponents. He can manipulate the density of earth, softening it to break defenses made by opponents, and making his own stronger than steel or other, denser metals. This allows Silicon to generate and manipulate any earth around him. Silicon can even manipulate lava and magma, but can not create it himself. ** Earthquake: Silicon slams his open palms onto the ground. This generates a powerful shockwave that completely destroys the ground. Anyone hidden below will be revealed, of not outright defeated, and the footing of anyone above ground will be completely destroyed. People are also in danger of falling in crevices, becoming trapped or distracted long enough for Silicon to land a decisive blow. * Fire Magic: As Silicon's body runs partially on a fire lacrima, he is capable of using this kind of magic as well. His skill allows him to manipulate large quantities of fire to combat opponents. Silicon can increase the heat of his fire to levels that melt stone, and superheat metals if not outright melt those materials as well. He can melt skin off the bone, if he doesn't outright incinerate it. and even melt through Adamantine. This works in Silicon's favor, as he can superheat his metal chassis in order to burn opposition with his strikes. Of course, he can also use ranged fire-based attacks, comparable in power to the sun. ** Inferno: Silicon gathers a large amount of fire in his hands, spread out from his body. He then brings his hands together and launches a massive ball of flames at his target. The flames incinerate and char a great deal of what's in his path, scorching the land, and turning a forest to ash. * Wind Magic: As Silicon's body runs partially on a wind lacrima, he is capable of using this kind of magic as well. His skill allows him to manipulate large quantities of wind to combat opponents. He can generate hurricane strength wind, strong enough to lift even the heaviest of objects off the ground without even touching them. Said mastery of wind allows Silicon to bombard his opponent with blasts of wind, crushing their bones from the force, and dealing immense damage. On top of that, he can create blades of wind in order to lacerate and cut through opponents. Even being capable of cutting through Adamantine. Silicon can also use this magic to fly. ** Tornado: Silicon gathers wind in his hands, creating a miniature tornado. He then turns his hands, sending the tornado out from his body, and creating a massive tornado. The tornado is equal in strength to a class five tornado, if not grossly exceeding it. Anyone caught in this tornado's destructive path will be horribly thrashed about, and robbed of oxygen, eventually causing fainting or even death. This tornado's power can destroy houses, and tear up pavement. * Shadow Magic: As Silicon's body runs partially on a shadow lacrima, he is capable of using this kind of magic. His skill allows him to manipulate large quantities of shadows to combat opponents. He shadows are incredibly malleable, allowing him to create shadows of either a blunt or serrated form to bombard his target with his spells. They are comparable to steel and other dense materials in hardness. Silicon can also transform his body into shadows, making himself intangible, and able to move across the battlefield at a faster pace. He can even move in a manner similar to teleporting. While intangible, Silicon will need to transform back to normal in order to deal direct physical damage, but his skill is fluid enough that he can quickly shift between the two states. Silicon can also touch, or be touched by, those who possess a similar shadow form. ** Shadow Squall: Silicon moves next to, or below his opponent, coating his arms in shadows. He then moves them in a circular pattern, generating a large vortex of shadows that bombards his target with a circular tornado. The shadows consistently strike, greatly damaging the target, while also being an incredibly stealthy move. * Light Magic: As Silicon's body runs partially on a light lacrima, he is capable of using this kind of magic. His skill allows him to manipulate large quantities of light to combat opponents. Silicon can create piercing, or blunt beams of light to damage his opponents. These beams have immense speed and precision, allowing Silicon to accurately fire the light kilometers away from his opponent. His light beams always follow a straight line, and can only be reflected by light refracting surfaces like diamonds. Silicon can also increase his speed using light, allowing him to quickly fly around opponents, and bombard them with light beams, or light infused melee attacks. ** Heaven's Rain: While above his opponent, Silicon creates a magic circle, then blasts a barrage of light beams at his opponent from the seal. Their power individually is not great, but combined they can deal a hefty amount of damage, constantly bombarding the target with piercing light beams from above, hence the name of the spell. This spell has much more range than the standard version, striking a multitude of enemies with his light. * Abyss Break: A powerful, uncategorized spell, and the culmination of elemental mastery. This spell requires the creation of a magic circle, which increases in power based upon the size of the circle (the larger the circle, the stronger the spell, and the larger the area of effect is). Silicon can use this spell to destroy entire buildings, and easily overpower blasts the strength of a Jupiter Cannon. However, this comes at a price. If Silicon is not at full strength upon casting, this spell will use up all of his fuel, giving him only a few seconds to escape the wrath of his enemies if they manage to escape. Vincent Alvaro refers to this spell as a "suicide bomb" for Silicon. Machias Physiology: Silicon, as a Machias, possesses the ability to mechanically alter the structure of his body. He can increase strength or defense, create weaponry, and propel his body with jets. This is only some examples of his power, barely scratching the surface. Silicon's Machias abilities make up a majority of his powers. He is essentially a living weapon, capable of transforming his entire body into a Jupiter-strength cannon. Silicon's body is run on elemental lacrima, giving him access to every kind of Elemental Magic, as long as he hasn't used up all of his energy with one particular lacrima. If he uses up all of his energy, Silicon goes prone, unable to move until someone refills his magical reserves. Also, as Silicon is a machine, he is not held back by the biological needs of a human body. He does not need to eat, drink, or sleep. His body does not feel pain, or fatigue in the natural sense. He also has a device built into his arm that notifies him of how much power he has left in the lacrima in his body, and failsafes to protect against their removal. * Lacrima Failsafes: Silicon's biggest weakness is the lacrima built into his body. They act as his fuel source, and he will be left powerless without them. As such, he installed various failsafes in the event that someone attempts to remove his lacrima. These failsafes only activate in the events described under each circumstance. ** Automatic Repairs: If someone, somehow, manages to pierce Silicon's chassis where his lacrima are stored this is Silicon's first line of defense. Silicon's body enters a state of automatic healing. This prevents him from utilizing his Elemental Magics, but he is still capable of using his Teleportation Magic and Machias abilities. His body will attempt to repair itself faster than the damage can be done, but this rate of repair is still limited. It is possible for an opponent to deal a large amount of damage to his body that he can't immediately repair himself from, unleash too fast of a barrage of attacks, or simply put repetitive stress on Silicon's body, making him unable to repair himself, as he is unable to finish as he's constantly being torn open. ** Liquid Metal: This is the second failsafe, only activating if Silicon's Automatic Repairs fails to protect his lacrima, and they are exposed to open air for more than five seconds. This causes Silicon's Machias body to transform into liquid metal instead of solid metal as it normally is. Silicon regains the ability to use his Elemental Magics, and he is also able to freely shift between a solid and semi-liquid state. This makes him incredibly malleable, and surpassing his Automatic Repairs in regenerative abilities. This makes him nearly untouchable from blunt attacks, but his lacrima always remain solid, so in his semi-liquid form they can be removed from his body. ** Lacrima Bomb: The final failsafe in case someone actually manages to remove a lacrima from Silicon's body. His chassis opens up, revealing all of his lacrima to the open air. In approximately ten seconds, the lacrima will enter a semi-liquid state and combine together, forming a singular sky blue lacrima. The lacrimal removed from his body will also enter a semi-liquid state, and actively attempt to fuse with the others. The fusion of the six lacrima causes them to become incredibly unstable. After all six lacrima have fused, they form a powerful bomb, similar in yield to Etherion, but lacking the same kind of range. After another ten seconds when the energy lacrima has sufficiently mixed, they detonate creating a massive spherical explosion that incinerates everything within this bomb's radius. Nothing can survive it. This is more so meant as a deterrent to prevent anyone from trying to remove his lacrima, as, while Silicon's Abyss Break is referred to as a suicide bomb, this technique is an actual suicide bomb. * Metal Skin: Silicon transforms his chassis into that of hardened Adamantine. This makes his defense nearly impregnable, capable of shrugging off a majority of blows with little effort. This can either be used on selective parts of his body or all of it. His defense also extends to the ability to generate magical seals, just as strong as his body, to act as barriers. These are capable of blocking a Jupiter Cannon strength blast. * Cloaking Device: Silicon is capable of bending light around himself to have him appear invisible. The stealth of this ability allows him to easily sneak into and out of enemy locations, and assassinate targets. However, Silicon only cannot be seen when stationary. If moving, Silicon appears as a transparent version of himself, easily detectable by his opponents. Like Stealth, this ability also masks Silicon's immense magic power, but lacks Stealth's weakness to light. Silicon can also not use his Metal Skin at the same time as his Cloaking Device. * KS Flash Bomber: Silicon transforms his fingers into miniature cannons, and fires a multitude of explosive rounds. While the rounds don't deal that much damage individually (although it most definitely hurts), Silicon bombarding his opponent with these blasts deal immense damage. Silicon can also fire this blast as a spread, bombarding multiple opponents at once. The KS is this attack's title stands for "Kill Streak". * DX Flash Cannon: Silicon transforms both of his hands into cannons, briefly charging energy into his them. He then fires a powerful blast of energy onto his target, generating explosions, and even causing energy to explode from the ground like geysers if the blasts hit its surface, allowing him to inaccurately strike multiple opponents at once. Silicon can proceed to bombard his target with multiple blasts, either consistently bombarding them with the power of this assault, or firing again and again so that he doesn't miss his target. This spell's great power stems from his powerful explosive yield, and the speed of the blasts. The DX in this attack's name stands for "Damage eXtra". * DD Flash Missiles: Silicon erects two turrets on his shoulders, loaded with three missiles each. He then fires the six missiles at his target, all at once. They are magic-seeking, meaning that they will follow the first trace of magic they lock onto. Sufficient energy discharges from any source of magic can set the missiles off the correct path (similarly to actual heat-seeking missiles), but these discharges must have at least some power behind them. Without an at least somewhat destructive source of magic power, the missiles will simply bore through the energy, and lock onto something else. The missiles lock onto the strongest source of magic energy within a twenty meter radius, the only exception being Silicon's own magical energy. When these missiles make contact, just one generates enough of an explosive yield that it can incinerate a group of normal men, and burn through materials as strong as steel. All six allows Silicon to heavily damage or kill a magic user no less than S-Class caliber, and burn through an Adamantine wall. The DD in this attack's name stands for "Death Dealing". * Anti-Matter Laser: Silicon's hand transforms into that of a laser, similar in appearance to that of the DX Flash Cannon. The blast eradicates literally everything in its path, including magic and Curse power. Essentially, if it is made out of matter, this attack will destroy it. This even works on objects that can change their tangibility. However, Silicon can only fire this blast for a few seconds before it needs to recharge for an hour. Silicon believes that a well aimed shot from this weapon can even kill the highly adaptive Altar. * Minion Creation: Silicon is capable of creating minions to fight for him, or assist him in battle, much like fellow Machias Wahl Eehto. Each creation possesses all of Silicon's Machias abilities and weapons, but not his Elemental Magics or Abyss Break. They possess equal physical strength to his, but their magic containers are much smaller, only being capable of continuing to fight until they run out of magic power. These minions do not possess Assault Modes. They appear similar to Silicon when he's activated his Metal Skin, but their bodies are not as hard as a default, and they must activate their own Metal Skin '''in order to match it. Activating this skill makes them appear shinier. * '''Assault Mode: Silicon can transform into this form, increasing all of his already powerful abilities. His body increases in size, as well as gaining multiple crests and blades on his body. He also gains a white covering on his tail, which is sharpened to allow him to now impale victims. However, he does not decrease in speed, despite the increased mass. As a matter of fact, he only becomes faster. This transformation serves to drastically increase the output of Silicon's spells, optimizing his efficiency in combat. ** Arm Blades: Silicon possesses one arm blade on each forearm, which he uses to slash enemies at close range. They also act as a good defense due to their enhanced durability, even capable of blocking slashes from enchanted blades. Like every other aspect of his body, the sharpness and durability of his blades increase in power as the more power he reads from his opponent. * Immense Processing Ability: Silicon can assess a target's power level, strengths, and weak points by just looking at them. He can even process movements and patterns faster than a Light Magic or High Speed user can move, allowing him to accurately deduce an opponent's pattern and react accordingly. By reading his opponents, he can also use the information to effectively upgrade himself. This increases all of his physical and magical abilities the longer he fights, eventually capping when he's read every aspect of his opponent. * Prehensile Tail: Silicon possesses a tail that he can wield as an extension of his body. It acts similarly to an extra limb. He can whip people with it, heavily damaging target through pure blunt damage, or even choke someone to death if he wraps it around their neck. He can also wrap it around other body parts, such as the limbs, in order to throw opponents as if he had grabbed them with his hands. When activating his Assault Mode it also gains a barb, which he uses to impale opposition as well. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Coupled with his processing ability and other skills, Silicon is an incredibly dangerous hand to hand combatant. His relentless fighting style focuses on identifying weaknesses in his opponent's body, then exploiting them. He purposefully targets pressure points in the human body to cause immediate unconsciousness or temporary paralysis. On top of this, Silicon is also capable of effectively fighting his opposition when deprived of limbs. Silicon utilizes every part of his body effectively in combat, utilizing combination attacks with his arms, legs, and tail to overwhelm and outmaneuver opponents. His hand to hand skill is excellent in both the air and on the ground. Immense Strength: Silicon has impressive physical strength, capable of bruising or breaking a powerful Mage's arm in one punch. His strength can easily tear a human apart, shatter Adamantine when enough force is applied, and lift incredibly large objects the likes of small mountains with a single hand. On top of that, Silicon can enhance his body's strength even further through augmentation via his Machias physiology. He can progressively make himself stronger and stronger over time, until no one can stand up to him. Despite this, in terms of sheer physical strength amongst the members of Gigantomachy, Silicon is ranked second. Enhanced Durability: Silicon has impressive durability, even in his base state, as well. He can easily take direct blows to his head or stomach, as well as attacks that launch him incredibly far distances away, or through dense objects, and still get up without any problems. This durability can be increased by his Machias physiology as well. Immense Speed: Silicon is also incredibly fast. Despite a slight reliance of teleportation, this never prevented him from training to his increase his speed as well. Silicon can move fast enough that the human eye cannot track his movements, allowing him to easily keep up with immensely fast individuals such as Aether Cade and William Mercury, on top of High Speed and Light Magic users. His Machias physiology can also be used to increase his speed, generally by jet propulsion. Immense Magic Power: Silicon has a vast amount of magical power. Furthermore, as long as Silicon has access to a lacrima, his magic container is easily refuelable, and can run off of both lacrima power for his Elemental Magics, and a standard magic container for his Teleportation and Machias abilities. His strength has him marked as the chief of staff of Gigantomachy, making him the second highest ranked individual in the organization. Even Vincent Alvaro, his superior, isn't sure if he could beat him in a one on one confrontation. Silicon can even fight evenly with the likes of Aether Cade and William Mercury, two master level Mages, with little difficulty. Even his Minions are capable of fighting relatively powerful Mages for some time before either being defeated, or running out of energy. Their creation in the first place doesn't show Silicon any signs of fatigue. When exerting his magical energy, it is colored purple, but it can change based upon which lacrima he's utilizing. Trivia Silicon's appearance is based off of Cooler from Dragon Ball Z Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge. Silicon is named after the element on the periodic table. It is generally used for making computers. Category:Male Category:Machias Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Light Magic User